


Family and Team Requests

by lostloner17



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostloner17/pseuds/lostloner17
Summary: Send a request about the team or a superhero family and I'll write about it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Send a request. I would prefer if it focused on the team or the kids with their parents. Please no OC characters or Reader inserts.

Prompt: Guppy has a nightmare and seeks out her parents for comfort.

Guppy laid in her bed tossing and turning as she kept seeing her parents being taken by the aliens and her teammates words kept playing in her head. Shooting up in a panic she looked around her room on their little island, she was home it was just a dream. However, she had to be sure that her parents were here and were not still captured. Climbing out of her bed she made sure to be quiet so her dad’s sensitive ears wouldn’t hear her. She slowly started walking towards their room as she thought about how she didn’t want to forget what her parents looked like. She didn’t want to forget what they sounded like, how her dad would sing her the dream song at night so she could sleep or how her mom would laugh when her and her dad were rough housing.   
As she entered their bedroom, she could see them in bed asleep as her dad had an arm protectively wrapped around her mom. They looked so peaceful and she didn’t want to wake them up. “Guppy?” Sharkboy asks as he sat up in the bed having heard her enter their room. “Come here, what’s wrong?” Lavagirl asks also sitting up having woken up as she felt Sharkboy sitting up. Guppy ran over to the bed and climbed in getting between her parents as she needed to feel both of them. “You two were taken again and I didn’t want to forget you.” Guppy says sadly as she started to tear up. “Hey Guppy, listen to me you are not going to lose us.” Lavagirl told her softly as she laid her down on the bed and started to run her fingers though her hair. “You won’t forget us I mean how can you forget how awesome we are.” Sharkboy says trying to get a small smile out of Guppy as he began to rub her back where her fin was starting to grow in while humming the dream song.  
Guppy yawned as her eyes start to close as she was surrounded by her parents knowing that this was real and that they wouldn’t be leaving her anytime soon. “One thing you can never forget is that we both love you.” They both said at the same time as they curled around her to keep her safe. “I love you too.” Guppy says as she starts to fall asleep. Soon the little family was fast asleep and peacefully dreaming.


	2. Petting Sharks

Petting Sharks.

Prompt: Boldlyspeedydreamerretuns on Tumblr asked for Guppy being a daddy's girl and petting the sharks at the aquarium.

“Come on we are going to be late.” Guppy says as she started pushing her dad towards the doors of the aquarium they were visiting. “Calm down Guppy, the sharks are still going to be there.” Sharkboy says laughing as he got the passes to do the surprise, he had for her. Being a hero had its perks especially when it comes to things like this. He smiles and leads Guppy to a large tank that people can swim in with dolphins. Inside the large tank was a few sharks and he smiled as he led Guppy up to the top of the tank. “Now I know this isn’t the same as swimming with me in the ocean and seeing our shark family but I was hoping this could make up for it.” Sharkboy tells her as he helps her into the tank as the sharks’ swim around them. “It’s ok daddy I know that we can’t see them as you are busy being a hero. Do you think these sharks can talk?” Guppy asks as she swims up to the smaller one and pet it. “Hello, what is your name?” She asks while petting the shark as the shark looked at her before diving down into the bottom. “I guess not…” Guppy mumbled as Sharkboy laughed. “Actually, they can talk they are just shock that not only did you pet them but you talked to them.” Sharkboy tells her as he kneels down so she could ride on his back around the tank. They did this for couple of minutes until the sharks came up to Guppy again this time wanting to be petted. Guppy climbed off her dad’s back as she gets into the water and begins to pet each shark while smiling. “Why are these sharks in a tank shouldn’t they be in the ocean?” Guppy ask concerned on why they were away from the ocean. “These sharks are injured in ways that make it hard for them to return to the ocean.” Sharkboy explained as he watched Guppy interacting with the sharks. It was clear to him one day that Guppy was going to take over caring for the sea life and would-be queen of the ocean. ‘Like father like daughter.’ He thinks while watching her swim and pet the sharks.


End file.
